Mark Salling
Mark Wayne Salling '(*17. August 1982 in Dallas, Texas - † 30. Januar 2018 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. In Glee stellte er Noah Puckerman dar. Leben Er war das zweite und jüngste Kind der Schulsekretärin Condy Sue und des Buchhalters John Robert Salling Jr.. Mark wurde zuerst zu Hause unterrichtet und besuchte darauf die "Providence Christian School" und die "Our Redeemer Lutheran." Die "Lake Highlands High School" schloss er im Jahr 2001 ab. Er war in seiner Highschoolzeit ein Mitglied des Ringerteams und nahm außerdem öfter als Schauspieler an Schultalentshows teil. Nachdem er seinen Abschluss an der "Music Academy College of Music" in Pasadena machte, begann er sein Gitarrenspiel zu verbessern. Er gab außerdem nebenbei Gitarrenstunden, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. 2008 brachte er unter dem Künstlernamen Jericho sein Debütalbum "Smoke Signals" heraus. 2010 folgte das Rock/Jazz Album "Pipe Dreams". Nach kleineren Rollen in "Kinder des Zorns IV - Mörderischer Kult" und "Walker", bekam er die Chance 2009 die Rolle als Noah "Puck" Puckerman zu übernehmen, in der amerikanischen TV-Sendung Glee. Diese Serie entwickelte sich unerwartet zu einer Kultserie. Im Januar 2013 warf eine Frau Salling vor, sie zu ungeschützten sexuellen Handlungen gezwungen zu haben. Er stritt dies ab und nachdem Salling eine Gegenklage einreichte, einigten sich beide außer gerichtlich. Mark Salling wurde Ende Dezember 2015 in Los Angeles wegen des Besitzes von kinderpornographischen Bildmaterial auf seinem Computer verhaftet. Dies passierte angeblich nach einem Hinweis durch seine Ex-Freundin. Auf seinem PC wurden 50.000 Bilder und Videos mit kinderpornografischem Inhalt gefunden. Im Dezember 2017 bekannte er sich wegen des Besitzes von Kinderpornografie vor Gericht schuldig, woraufhin ihm vier bis sieben Jahre Haft drohten. Im Januar 2018 starb Mark Salling im Alter von 35 Jahren durch Suizid; er wurde tot aufgefunden. Filmografie *1996: Kinder des Zorns IV-Mörderischer Kult *1999: Walker, Texas Ranger (1 Folge: "Die Chance des Lebens") *2006: The Graveyard *2009-2015: Glee *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall *2014: Rocky Road Diskografie Eigene Alben *2008: Smoke Signals *2010: Pipe Dreams Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes *2015: Glee: The Music, Homecoming EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2013: The Quarterback (EP) Zitate *"Du hast nicht wirklich Zeit Fernsehen zu schauen, wenn du beim Fernsehen arbeitest."'' *''"Ich spiele Keyboard seit ich 5 bin und schreibe seit ich 6 oder 7 bin. Es war nie eine Offenbarung die ich hatte, ich habe nur getan, was ich getan habe. Musik zu machen war schon immer ein Teil meines Lebens, mehr weiß ich nicht."'' *''"Ich bin in dieser 90er-Grunge-Bewegung aufgewachsen wie Alice Cains, Pearl Jam und Nirvana. Ich bin durch jede Phase gegangen - ich bin für eine Weile auf Country- und Rapmusik abgefahren. Jetzt bin ich einfach ein Snob, höre nur glatten Jazz und das wars."'' Trivia *Er kommt aus Texas. *Er hat Hunde namens Hank und Noah Saw Salling. Bei der Namenswahl des letzeren hat ihm Lea Michele geholfen. *Seine Lieblingstiere sind Vögel. *Seine Lieblingssportart ist Frisbee-Golf. *Sein bester Freund ist Cory Monteith. *Mark singt und schreibt selber Songs. *Er versteht sich sehr gut mit Chord Overstreet, Lea Michele, Harry Shum Jr., Dianna Agron, Ashley Fink, Darren Criss und Naya Rivera, mit der er mal zusammen war. *Mark ist 183 cm groß. *Er ist an der Brustwarze gepierct. *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist "Amadeus". *Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht, Lea Michele eine Slushie-Dusche zu geben *Er findet, dass Quinn und Puck ein gutes Paar sind. *Er mag die Musik von Radiohead, Elliott Smith, Stevie Wonder und Rufus Wainwright. *Er ist eine "Nachteule" *Er spielt seit er 5 Jahre alt ist Keyboard. Außerdem speilt er Bassgitarre/Gitarre und Schlagzeug. *Er sang beim Casting für Glee "La Camisa Negra". Diesen singt er auch in '''Acafellas im Hintergrund. *Er hat hauptsächlich englische und deutsche Vorfahren, aber auch niederländische, irische und schottische. *Das erste Konzert auf dem er war, war eines von "The Toadies". *Er will einmal für Glee Karma Police oder Paranoid Android, beide von Radiohead, singen. *Das erste Album, das er gekauft hat, war der Soundtrack zum Film "The Crow". *Er hat Darren Criss beigebracht, wie man Frisbee Disc Golf spielt. *Darren Criss findet, dass er einen guten Musikgeschmack hat. *Für den Film "Rocky Road", in dem er auch mitspielt, hat er einen Song geschrieben. *Er hat Lea Michele Skateboarden beigebracht. *Er findet Lea Micheles Hände süß. *Der Songwritingprozess für sein Album "Pipe Dreams" hat 8 Jahre lang gedauert. *Sein Prominentenschwarm ist Emma Watson. *In Tweets nennt er Lea Michele manchmal Shell, während sie ihn oft als Saw oder MaSa, die ersten zwei Buchstaben seines Vor- und Nachnamens, bezeichnet. *Lea Michele fand es witzig seinen Hintern anzufassen, als er eine Beckenverletzung hatte. *Er ist Christ. *Er bringt oft sein Skateboard mit zum Set. *Lea Michele hat ihn beigebracht, wie man Kauderwelsch spricht. *Er ist gut mit Kim Kardashians Bruder Rob befreundet. *Dianna Agron nennt ihn in ihren Tweets oft "Ookie". *Dianna Agron bezeichnete ihn einmal als "unbeschreiblichen Gitarissten". *Lea Michele findet, dass er gut Gitarre spielen kann. *Darren Criss hält ihn für einen unglaublichen Musiker und gutaussehend. *Wenn er irgendeinen Menschen slushien könnte, würde er Spencer Pratt wählen. *2011 war er auf der "Top 40/70 Hottest & Sexiest Man" - Liste. *Er dachte, dass Puck die High School nicht schaffen würde. *Laut eigener Aussage ist er überhaupt nicht wie Puck, dafür aber "schlimmer". *Er ist ein Bariton. *Es war seine Idee, dass Puck einen Irokesen hat. *Laut Chris Colfer ist er der abenteuerlichste im Cast. *Lea Michele wollte mit ihm für Glee Lucky als Duett singen. *Zwei seiner Lieblingsserien sind Family Guy und Die Simpsons. *Sein Lieblingsschauspieler ist Edward Norton. *Sein Lieblingsmusical ist "Wicked". *Sein Lieblingsbuch ist "Indian in the Cupboard". *Sein Lieblingsessen sind Sushi und Rippe. *Er malt gerne die Natur und Tiere. *Er hat einen Song über Glee und die anderen Castmitglieder geschrieben. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px thumb|left|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6